I'll Be Watching You
by SiriousB1
Summary: Rated 'cause of brief nudity. [But nothing descriptive...:] A singfic to Every Breath You Take by the Police. InuYasha is having strong feelings for Kagome. How can he confess to her his undying love? My first songfic, so tell me if it sucks!


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anyone in the cast of InuYasha (I'd rather own Fluffy, but sadly I don't own him either) nor do I own "Every Breath You Take" or any other song by The Police.  
  
I'll Be Watching You  
  
Each day I stare at her; my heart aches for her so. Does she feel the same way? I've tried my best to cover up my feelings, but sometimes it seems like someone has shattered this faceless mask and let my heart fly free.  
  
[Every breath you take  
Every move you make]  
  
I can see her soft body rise and fall from her place on the ground. That is why I like to sit up here in this tree. I can watch over her; guard her from any harm. If something approaches, I can easily get down and get her away or protect her. And, if not, well...if not, then I'd rather fight to the end to save her rather than see her harmed.  
  
[Every bond you break  
Every step you take]  
  
She stirs now. I can see her face contort as she turns in her sleep. My heart flies out to her. I wish I could jump down and hold her; let her tell me what is troubling her. She could confess to me her undying love, if that is how she feels and, if not, then at least she'll have my shoulder to cry one.  
  
I hope it is more than that.  
  
[I'll be watching you]  
  
A breeze shoots through the woods. I sniff the air: something is wrong. I jump down. Could my time of glory be near? Could Kagome finally see how far I'd go to protect her?  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Sango sit up on the ground while I roughly shake Kagome's shoulder. I want her to know how I feel, but not just yet.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome mutters angrily.  
  
"Wake up, girl," I say. Can't let her know. "We've got company.  
  
[Every single day  
Every word you say]  
  
And so it began.  
  
Shippo and Kagome pressed together against the tree, leaving room for the three of us to fight. Miroku on my left, Sango on my right. We were all ready when six forest demons burst into the small clearing.  
  
About ten minutes later they were all down for the count and we were on our way to wherever the future would take us.  
  
[Every game you play  
Every night you stay]  
  
She is walking her pink bicycle and laughing merrily with Sango. Shippo and Miroku follow them in silence and I stroll in the rear.  
  
Just looking at her makes my heart flutter. Her beautiful face glows with joy and her hair reflects the sunlight ominously. It is odd how one moment can change your life, no matter who you are. It was when my eyes first opened after fifty years of sleep while being pinned to a tree that I saw her gawking at me. That was when my life had been changed. Love helps to reflect all of my decisions now. I could never stand losing her. I hope I never do.  
  
[I'll be watching you]  
  
I've seen the way some of the guys look at her as we pass through the towns. Their eyes widen and a smile lands on their faces. They often never do anything, but they might think it. Good thing, too, because if they ever laid a finger on her, there would be no telling what I might do.  
  
[Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take]  
  
Sometimes I wish I would drop my act and run into her inviting arms. But, what would she think of me then? Would my actions offend her? Would they scare her? Make her happy?  
  
Perhaps I just think too much. I wish she would love me and that she would approach me so I wouldn't have too. But, no. That would be selfish wouldn't it?  
  
I can't stop thinking about how wonderful it would be if we were together. If only I could walk this dirt trail knowing that when the sun sinks behind these grassy hills, she would be lying peacefully by my side. Then I wouldn't have to worry about her finding out about how I feel for her because she would already know. I wouldn't have to cover up my emotions when she trips or stumbles.  
  
I love her.  
  
[Every move you make  
Every vow you break]  
  
Kagome stops her bike and looks back at everyone. "Guys!" she yells. She waves her arm to get our attention. Not that I haven't been watching. "I think we should go back to the village and see Kaede. Just for a while, mind. I need to go back home and get some more food and Band-Aids."  
  
My ears pricked up. "Ramen?" I asked, using the food as a mask to cover up my distress to hear that she was leaving.   
  
She rolled her eyes scornfully. "If you keep that up, my family will never get a chance to have enough Ramen for us all to sit down at a meal with! Very well, Ramen."  
  
I nodded my head, but inside I smiled. It was nice to know that she cared some for me, despite the fact that it was something so small as bringing back some Ramen.  
  
[Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake]  
  
Our journey on our way back to Kaede was rather uneventful. With the exception of Miroku trying to grope a passing group of young women, it was all monotonous. The problem with this was that I got more time to think on how Kagome leaving and how she wasn't mine.  
  
Not yet, anyway.  
  
[I'll be watching you]  
  
Sango and myself escorted Kagome back to the Bone-Eaters Well while Miroku and Shippo helped Kaede with some random, boring and notably stupid task back at the village: laundry. I carried her bicycle on one of my shoulders, secretly delighted to help her with all that I could.  
  
I wish Sango wasn't here though. If she weren't, I just might be able to build up enough guts to talk to Kagome a bit about this alive feeling of what they call "love" that possesses me. Then I could see if her emotions were equal to mine.  
  
We reached the well too quickly; even if I wasn't talking to her, just being around her and feeling her presence was enough.  
  
"I'll bring you back some make-up, Sango," Kagome said eagerly as she clambered over the edge of the well. "You really must try wearing some. You'd look so pretty!"  
  
Sango smiled and beamed at the schoolgirl. "Thank you, Kagome," she said. "Maybe you-know-who will stop messing with other women if I appear more attractive."  
  
They both giggled girlishly. It was kind of a cute giggle, actually.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. I broke out of my trance and faced her.  
  
"Yeah?" I sneered.  
  
"I'll bring you back some Ramen. Just look after everyone else while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Feh," I replied. "Just hurry back with my food so we can get moving again."  
  
She rolled her eyes once more and disappeared down the well, closely followed by her bike. Despite my cover-up answer, I was very pleased with the fact that she had asked something of me. Even such a not-so-simple task of keeping everyone out of trouble.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango started. "I'm going back to the village now, you coming...InuYasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were coming."  
  
"Later," I said. "I've got something to do."  
  
Sango shrugged and started to walk away. "Suit yourself."  
  
As soon as she was out of eyeshot, I bounded off into the woods, tears brewing in my eyes.  
  
[Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please!"]  
  
The waterfall splashed around my body mercilessly as I stood under it. The cold-water felt good surrounding my bare skin. My clothes and the Tetsaiyga lay on shore awaiting me, but did not intend to leave for a while. The water was soothing and the deep night sky closing in around me gave me an odd sense of security. Kind of like all of my worries were far away and nothing was amiss.  
  
Except for one thing.  
  
Kagome had been gone for three days and I am longing for her more and more. The others say not to worry and that she is most likely attending a few days of school to catch up what she has missed. They say to enjoy the break from searching and fighting and that she'll be back when she is ready.  
  
But I can't help but lust for her.  
  
I lie back in the water, floating on my back, and gaze up at the stars and moon. The emotions that I have for Kagome are so much stronger than those that I had had for Kikyo all those years ago. It surprises me, actually. Kikyo was wonderful in her own way, but Kagome seems more...  
  
I dunk my head under the surface, searching for the right word, but nothing comes to me. Kagome just was. She just was everything that I ever wanted her to be, everything that I desire.  
  
That is all there is to be said. Nothing can describe her except for sheer, overpowering loveliness.  
  
[Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take]  
  
I sat upright frantically in the water. My heart had given a sudden jolt like nothing I had ever felt before. It was worse than any battle wound, worse than any illness that mortals could get, worse than anything I had ever felt before. My heart pounded in my chest, making me gasp for breath.  
  
Was this how true love made you feel? Was this how it felt to want to give up everything you have ever owned and more to one person? Was this how it felt to want to cry out for that one special person when they were so far away?  
  
Yes.  
  
[Every move you make  
Every vow you break]  
  
I dressed quickly as the sun began to peer out over the mountains. The sky was an array of vibrant reds and oranges. I preferred the sunset, but it mattered little. Neither could even compare with her beauty. Nothing was better than seeing her brilliant smile light up a damp situation. Her heart was great; she'd help almost anyone. Maybe she could help me find a cure for this love so I would be able to go back to the way I was before I had met her and Kikyo.  
  
But did I really want to?  
  
[Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake]  
  
It was about three hours after the dawn that I picked up her scent. I had just returned from the village and was aimlessly wandering the forest when it happened. It was very faint, so I knew that I would have a ways to travel before I found the well. But it doesn't seem to matter as long as I am the first to see her fair face and soft eyes.  
  
I darted in and out of the trees at top speed. I need to be there when she comes up. I need to. I finally think that I know a way that I can confess my feelings to her without showing all of my cowardice regarding love. I need to get to the well before I lose my nerve.  
  
[I'll be watching you]  
Kagome emerged from the well slowly, pushing her bike and full bag out before her. She struggled getting over the side; it was tiring work. No matter how many times she did it, it was still hard.  
  
It wasn't until she had hopped down onto the ground and brushed the dirt and dust off of her skirt that she noticed InuYasha surface from the edge of the wood. He was panting, clearly out of breath, and his eyes widened as he approached her.  
  
"Um..." Kagome said, seeing the foreign look upon his face. "Hello InuYasha."  
  
[Every move you make  
Every step you take]  
  
He rushed forward suddenly, embracing her tightly. His arms clasped the back of her sweater desperately. He has his head bent and rested it upon her shoulder, his eyes closed.  
  
Kagome was clearly startled, and she almost stumbled backwards. "I...Inu...InuYasha?" she sputtered.   
  
But he wouldn't let go. He just clutched her body to his and sighed deeply.   
  
[I'll be watching you]  
  
And then she embraced him back.  
  
[I'll be watching you]  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, how was my first songfic? Huh? Review and tell me what I can do to clear it up, if it sucked monkey nuts, etc. I hadn't intended on it being so long; it just ended up being so. I wrote the entire thing over a course of four evenings waiting till I was able to upload documents again, so I had time to finish it. Not to mention the fact that I wrote the entire thing while listening to my sister's Sting and the Police CD over and over and over again. Oh, well I'll be darned! "Every Breath You Take" is playing now! The more I think about it, the more I wish I had used "Field of Gold" or "When we Dance" (if you have ever heard of those...) instead, but this song just turned out to be OK and it fit the idea of my story so no complaints. Review please! 


End file.
